


Beloved

by 7midnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7midnight/pseuds/7midnight
Summary: The turmoil of when your soulmate was taken from you...Just a poem about loving, losing and remembering.





	Beloved

Last night I saw the stars,  
Twinkling merrily up there,  
The moon is big and beautiful,  
And I remember you...  
What are you doing there now, I wonder.

Are you still remember me as I remember you?  
Are you looking out for me?  
Is there even a 'you' there?  
Or have you disappeared forever?

Is heaven really exist,  
or it was just a phrase to cheer ones that had to lose their beloved?  
Just like me losing you.

Love is hurt.  
So is life.

Death is scary.  
But so is life.

You were part of me,  
And I'm yours.  
We should have walked together till the end,  
But you left.

I lost forever.  
As one we are complete.  
But you are gone and I am alone.  
We are no more.

I lost the path,  
Without you guiding me.  
I am weak,  
Without you holding me.

We are one.  
I am you and you are me.

You're sad and I will cry.  
I'm happy and you will smile.

I am you and you are me.

We share everything.  
Happiness and sadness.  
Anger and bliss.

  
Everything...

  
We know every secret each other hold.  
We always together.

  
We shared everything...

Everything...

So why I can't share my life with you?

Isn't it unfair for me to move on...  
When you have already stopped moving?

  
Isn't it unfair for me to let my life goes on...  
When you will never able to grow up anymore?

My beloved...  
There is not even a day I let passed without me remembering you.


End file.
